


Canoose sucks as a brother

by Fandom_Trash_Goblin



Series: Stex drabbles [5]
Category: Starlight Express - Phillips/Stilgoe/Webber
Genre: CB is a tuff bby, CB was once innocent, Canoose is a bad guy...duh, Canoose is a buttface, Canoose is a terrible father, Canoose's A+ Parenting, Child Abuse, Child killing their own parents, M/M, Multi, Radio is Canoose’s real name, Siblings abusing siblings, Violence, but he hates his big bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin
Summary: If you asked C.B. about his parents, he’d tell you that he was an orphan and never had a family. Which, mind you, wasn’t entirely dishonest. He was an orphan. The part he lied about what never having a family.
Relationships: CB | Caboose & Canoose | The Red Caboose, CB | Caboose/Dustin/Flat-Top (Starlight Express), Rose (oc)/AV (oc)
Series: Stex drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122296
Kudos: 5





	1. I did have a family once...

It was very late at night, C.B. was fast asleep. He expected his parents to wake him when they got back from their trip. He wasn’t expecting the news he got. 

“Radio? Where’s mom and dad?” C.B. yawned as his older brother entered the shed. 

“They’re dead. Let’s go.” Radio shrugged, grabbing a few necessities. 

“What?!” C.B. shot up in his head, “They’re dead!?”

“Yes. Grab your things.” Radio gripped C.B. by the arm and pulled him out of bed.

“What happened?!” C.B. whimpered.

“Someone,” he paused to give himself a smirk that couldn’t be seen, “Cut the break lines on the engine that was taking them. Now let’s go.” He offered up his couplers to the younger caboose.

Despite his better judgement, C.B. grabbed on. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Radio, this isn’t a good idea.” C.B. sniffled, he didn’t like stealing from the nice trains that passed by.

“Don’t be a baby, C.B.” Radio smacked his back, “We need money, don’t we? You’ll be fine.” 

They did need money. 

C.B. did try to take some money from a steam engine, but he was caught. He ended up with a dent on his face. Thankfully, Radio distracted the engine at the last minute and they got the money.

“See? I told you it’d be fine.” Radio smirked, ruffling C.B.’s hair. 

C.B. didn’t say anything as the tears fell. It hurt.

“Don’t be a sissy.” Radio scoffed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Radio, knock it off, you’re gonna kill him!” C.B. cried, trying to pull Radio off of the poor passenger car he was cruelly stomping on.

“Back off, C.B.!” Radio harshly shoved his brother away, “This little car deserves it! He cheated us!” 

“No! He doesn’t deserve this!” C.B. balled up his fist and, as hard as he could, punched Radio in the chest.

Radio paused, “You little shit!”, he smacked the small caboose in the face. Hard. 

C.B. had a hard time hiding the bruises with his makeup over the next few days. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“You’re a terrible train, Radio!” C.B. Yelled at the older caboose.

“You knew what I was going to do.” Radio said calmly. 

“I didn’t know you were gonna kill him! You said you were just going to crash him, not murder him!” C.B. breathed heavily, he was going to pass out from fear. 

“Don’t do this, C.B...You remember what happens to snitches, don’t you?” Radio raised a brow.

“I don’t care! I’m telling someone what you did!” C.B. tried to shove his way past Radio to find a racing Marshall. 

Radio gripped C.B. by the arm. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “You don’t wanna end up like mom and dad do you? Maybe they got crashed because they snitched on someone.” 

“Don’t you dare touch me!” C.B. ripped his arm from Radio’s grasp before hurriedly skating away.

“You’ll regret this...” Radio murmured.

C.B. never saw Radio again after that, the elder caboose having abandoned him in the night. Well, he did see him in the news. He was going by “Canoose” with his partners in crimes, and the media called him “The Red Caboose”, which was a weird name because Radio was mostly blue. 

C.B. thought that maybe it was his fault that Radio left. No Radio meant that he didn’t have anyone to protect him, anyone to help him find food or money, or anyone to keep him company...

He needed help. 

He skated around for days trying to find help. 

He then came across a yard. The Apollo Victoria Yard. Perfect.


	2. I thought you were dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.B. has a great job, seven adorable kids, and two amazing partners. He has a lovely life and he has abandoned crime. His brother hasn’t given up crime and decides to visit.

C.B. made a huge turn after that infamous race. Flat-Top, Dustin, and himself had a long discussion about his actions. His two amazing partners then helped him get better from his injuries, and life was amazing. 

Kids were inevitable and expected, in the end they got seven. 

C.B. was busy tidying up the shed. It was getting messy with Marble and Clayton crawling around and learning to skate, so he sent the two trainlings to play with their older siblings outside. 

He was a little startled at the knock on the door, upon opening it he nearly fell.

He was met with a startling smile and that signature hat. 

“Radio.” He gasped, stepping back from the taller caboose.

“Hello, C.B.” Canoose smirked, “You’ve grown.”

“So have you.” C.B. gulped, “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t visit my little brother?” Canoose leaned against the doorway.

“I thought you were dead.” C.B. backed up a little more.

“The media knows nothing,” Radio rolled his eyes, “I’ve been laying low, looking for you.” He closed the shed door and skated towards C.B. 

“What do you want? I gave up on crime.” C.B. tried to crack a nervous smile.

“You shouldn’t have.” Canoose growled, “You could be useful.” 

“Back up, I have a life now. And it’s not like we’re going pickpocketing, I’ve heard of the things you’ve done.” C.B. narrowed his eyes.

“Those idiots deserved it. Everyone knows you don’t trust a caboose.” Canoose chuckled.

“Everyone knows not to trust you. Only trains with no other option hire you.” C.B. snapped.

“Don’t pretend you’re innocent. I heard what happened with that race all those years ago. Crashing the former champion and an electric engine...gutsy.” Canoose let out a breathy laugh, “That was the C.B. I knew all those years ago, before you got emotional.” 

“I didn’t get emotional.” C.B. growled, “I just saw that what you were doing was wrong.” 

“Clearly you didn’t. After everything you did once you found this yard, I was impressed. But now you’re here. All you do is play parent,” he grimaced, “and hang around with those two trucks that you call partners. Your life is bland, C.B.”

“My life is just fine!” C.B. yelled, “I love my kids, and I love Flat-Top and Dustin! My life is so much better than yours! What do you live for? Money? Pride? Bloodlust? I’ll tell you what I live for: my family! You lost the right to be in that family when you did what you did!” He shoved Canoose

Canoose raised a brow, “You’re stronger than you were all those years ago.”

C.B. was about to retort something fierce, but he paused when the shed door opened and a small train peeked in.

“Daddy?” It was Ruby, his daughter from his one and only litter. 

“Ruby, honey, daddy’s busy right now.” C.B. gulped, “Go and play with everyone else and I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Okay...” Ruby gave a confused look to Canoose before leaving.

Canoose began chuckling, soon that chuckle turned into a full on belly laugh. C.B. swore that he saw some tears fall from his eyes before Canoose wiped them and turned to the shorter caboose.

“See?” He smirked, “Playing parent. Pathetic if you ask me.” 

C.B. saw red. Before he knew it he was raising his fist, and said fist was making contact with Canoose’s face.

“Get the hell out of my shed! Never come here again, Radio! If you say **anything** to **anyone** here, I will find you and I will **kill** you! Stay the hell away from me and my family!” He screamed, a few tears fell. 

“You’ve just made a huge mistake...” Canoose growled, holding his face before slinking out of the shed.

Once the elder caboose left, C.B. fell to his knees. After years of thinking his brother was dead, years from hoping he was dead...he was alive. He was alive and dangerous. He knew that C.B. had trains that he cared about...that was never good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if this is short lol


	3. Canoose also sucks as a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose is a bad dad...

A little ways from The Apollo Victoria, there was a scrapyard. On the outside, it looked to be just junk...but on the inside, there were clearings within the scrap and tunnels where trains could go through. 

Inside the scrapyard, there were trains. No fancy electrics or frilly coaches, it was mainly freight trucks and cars that were almost scrapped by their respective yards. Canoose oversaw it all, many saw him as their leader. Even the two teenage cabooses skating around and causing mayhem that approached a smaller caboose who was trying to pull some wires from the scrap so she could use them for her projects. 

“Hey, Dagger!” The mainly blue one sneered, coming up behind the younger caboose.

“Where’s the little bucket of bolts, Thorn? The one that’s ‘worth something’?” The mainly red one cackled before using his switchblade to cut the wires that Dagger was pulling on, thus sending the violet caboose backwards and into a pile of scrap. 

“Twins!” Dagger snarled as the two laughed loudly, “Where’s Thorn!?” She stood up and got in the mainly blue ones face, “What happened to him!?”

“Out doing whatever, we don’t care!” The redder one growled, scratching at their wooden plating that was slowly getting holes because of the termites. 

“You let him go in his own!?” Dagger gasped, “Father is going to be mad at both of you!” 

“We don’t care about that either!” The red one scoffed, “The two of us are the oldest, we should be the heirs to his gang! Right, FM?” They turned to their twin. 

“Yeah!” The bluer one nodded vigorously, “Me and AM could be great heirs if he’d just give us the chance!” He grinned. 

“Tell him that.” Dagger snorted. 

“Don’t think we won’t!” AM turned up their nose. 

“Well then,” Dagger smirked as she heard someone approaching, “Here’s your chance.”

“Huh?” Both Twins perked up as Canoose skated into the scrapyard, a small caboose coupled to him and a very angry look on his face. 

The two twins eagerly skated towards him and tried to get his attention.

“Father, we found some oil for you and we left it by your shed!” AM grinned.

“Yeah! It took us hours to-“ FM stopped talking when Canoose shouldered his way past him, “Oh, okay...”

Canoose said nothing as he shook Thorn from his couplers, the young caboose hurriedly moving to hide behind Dagger. 

“You two were supposed to be watching your brother!” Canoose snarled, skating furiously to the twins.

“We didn’t let him-“ AM began before getting cut off when Canoose smacked them.

“I come back from business, and he’s playing where anyone could see him! If you worthless brats can’t keep an eye on him, then what do I keep you around for!?” Canoose yelled, AM and FM winced at his tone.

“It’s not our fault that he-“ FM cried out in pain when Canoose hit him on the back of the head. 

“Yes it is! You two are pathetic excuses for children! I ask for one thing and you mess it up!” Canoose growled.

“It isn’t their fault!” Thorn spoke up, “I ran off!”

“Shut up!” Canoose snapped, “You know better than to go outside of the yard! What in Starlight were you thinking!?”

“I just wanted to play! The twins didn’t wanna do anything with me so I-“ Thorn stopped talking when Canoose gripped him by the arm.

“You don’t want to end up like your father, do you?” He whispered. He gripped his sons arm harder when he didn’t say anything, “Do you!?” 

“No...” Thorn muttered.

“Then you listen to me! You do what I want when I want you to and you don’t question it! Your father died because he messed up, I’m keeping you from doing that! Do you understand!?”

“Yes!”

“Good,” Canoose let go then he turned to his daughter, “Take your brother to find some food.”

“Yes, father.” Dagger said quietly before letting Thorn couple to her and skating off.

Canoose turned to the twins, “I don’t want to see anymore of either of you for the rest of the day! No dinner! Get out of my sight!”

“Yes, father...” The Twins mumbled, skating away sadly.

Canoose rolled his eyes. First, C.B. chooses family over him, and now he has to deal with is stupid offspring? Kill him now!

He had no time to deal with idiotic young cabooses, he had plans to make...


End file.
